The Never Ending Xmen Story Thingy
by purplekangaroo153
Summary: This is a story about nothing in general. The plot does not run smoothly, but who cares? Very funny, wacked out strory that doesn't make much sense.
1. The song

Disclaimer: we, sadly, do not own xmen: evolution or any of its characters Feel free to skip this chapter.  
  
First we just have to say or in this case sing this:  
  
This is the story that never ends,  
  
Yes it goes on and on my friends,  
  
Some idiots started writing it  
  
Not knowing what it was  
  
And they continued writing it  
  
Forever just because  
  
This is the story that never ends,  
  
Yes it goes on and on my friends,  
  
Some idiots started writing it  
  
Not knowing what it was  
  
And they continued writing it  
  
Forever just because  
  
This is the story that never ends,  
  
Yes it goes on and on my friends,  
  
Some idiots started writing it  
  
Not knowing what it was  
  
And they continued writing it  
  
Forever just because  
  
This is the story that never ends,  
  
Yes it goes on and on my friends,  
  
Some idiots started writing it  
  
Not knowing what it was  
  
And they continued writing it  
  
Forever just because  
  
This is the story that never ends,  
  
Yes it goes on and on my friends,  
  
Some idiots started writing it  
  
Not knowing what it was  
  
And they continued writing it  
  
Forever just because  
  
This is the story that never ends,  
  
Yes it goes on and on my friends,  
  
Some idiots started writing it  
  
Not knowing what it was  
  
And they continued writing it  
  
Forever just because  
  
This is the story that never ends,  
  
Yes it goes on and on my friends,  
  
Some idiots started writing it  
  
Not knowing what it was  
  
And they continued writing it  
  
Forever just because..................... wait this is the end. Ooops. Please read the next chapters. On to page  
  
two, AWAY! 


	2. Chapter 1: The beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own xmen: evolution  
  
So here's the beginning of this story (it may seem boring now but stick with us, it will get funny around  
  
chapter five or six):  
  
The xmen and the Brotherhood boys are at school. For the purpose of this story, Pietro and Jean are best  
  
friends (secretly (so don't tell anyone!).  
  
Hey, said Jean telepathically to Pietro, Do you want to see a movie after school?  
  
After? responded Pietro, why not now? He grabbed her hand and raced to the movie theater, passed the  
  
guards, in to the lobby.  
  
"Wait, what about out backpacks? We should put them back," said Jean.  
  
"Fine," said Pietro and ran back.  
  
When they got back, they saw all their friends sitting in a circle. So Jean decided they should take  
  
Kitty and Kurt along so they can get in. But the professor thought that this was unfair and sends everyone  
  
but Scott, because he shot pedestrians because he was bored. Rogue put the guards in a coma and Kitty and  
  
Kurt got everyone in. But the professor feels bad and tells Scott. So Scott goes the theater and sees Jean  
  
and Pietro sitting next to each other and blows a hole in the roof because he is so sad. Kitty and Kurt once  
  
again save everyone's ass. Then Scott walks up to Jean and says...  
  
I know, I know it's a weird place to leave off but this is how my friend and I wrote it in the notebook. Seriously it will get funnier. It sort of gets funnier in chapter two, so before you review, read chapter two! 


	3. Chapter 2: Gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen: evolution or any of its characters/ mutant powers  
  
"What the hell are you doing with Pietro?!" Just then, Pietro ran by and knocked Scott over,  
  
because it was funny. When Scott fell, his glasses were knocked off and his beam the support beam of the  
  
building and all heck broke lose. Pietro, Kitty, and Kurt managed to save everyone except for the fact that  
  
their arms were almost ripped out of their sockets  
  
Later at the X-mansion, everyone was getting a lecture from Professor Xavier.  
  
"Hey, wait. What am I doing here?" said Pietro.  
  
"You're here because you caused all this mess," snapped Xavier, "What were you and Jean doing  
  
at the theater anyway?"  
  
"*cough**secret**cough**plan**cough," hacked Pietro, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've  
  
got to run!" Then he raced away, but Xavier used his powers to levitate Pietro, who was now running in  
  
place in midair.  
  
"Damn it," said Pietro dropping his arms.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash. The window in the living room was smashed and there stood  
  
Gambit. He took his long stick thingy and knocked Xavier unconscious. So Pietro tried to run away  
  
again, but Jean used her powers to levitate him. But Gambit knocked her unconscious with his stick thingy  
  
too. Scott tried to shoot Pietro and Gambit knocked him senseless too. Kitty and Kurt just stood there to  
  
stupefied to doing anything, thus letting Pietro get way so he could go find his daddy. Then Gambit  
  
knocked them out for the fun of it and ran away.  
  
Boy, that Gambit sure is mean now ain't he? Next chapter is definitely funny. R&R! 


	4. Chapter 3: Help!

Disclaimer: I do not own xmen: evolution.  
  
Later that day, Rogue came to join the Xmen. But when she saw everyone on the floor she  
  
screamed bloody murder and ran away. The scream woke everyone up. Then the house went mad and  
  
Xavier sent everybody to bed. Sadly, everyone had lost their memory and they had a lock in on the  
  
entrance floor. In the morning, Xavier rolled over everyone's head at 5 on Saturday for training. They all  
  
started to scream, "No! Not on Saturday!" because they all had their memories back. But Kitty was still  
  
crazy and was walking through people for no reason at all.  
  
Xavier put the Xmen in these groups:  
  
Jean and Scott (duh)  
  
Kitty and Kurt  
  
Spyke and Iceman  
  
And so on.  
  
But because Kitty was still psycho, she punched Kurt and went off to find Scott because she  
  
wanted to be in his group, but Scott wanted to be with Jean. Jean ran away to the outdoor pool, while Scott  
  
went to the garden, because he was still mad about yesterday.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A civil war broke out in the mansion and Kitty ran away to find Scott, but he was running to find  
  
Jean, who he saw at the pool. He slipped on some water and knocked Jean in with him. He held Jean  
  
under water until Kitty left. Then when Jean asked him what the hell he was doing he said...  
  
I know, I know a weird place to leave off, but my friend wrote this chapter. So if it seems kind of weird,  
  
scorch her, not ME! Have Mercy! R&R! Keep on reading! 


	5. Chapter 4: Pissed off people finish firs...

Disclaimer: I don't own xmen: evolution.  
  
"Never mind, just run!" he said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Hey, don't pull my arm out of its socket like Pietro!" said Jean.  
  
"By the way, what were you doing with Pietro?" said Scott stopping.  
  
"Like, there you are Scott!" said a mentally disabled Kitty, "I've been looking for you!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
SLAM! Pietro slammed the door of the Brotherhoods house, royally pissed off for no reason what  
  
so ever.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Lance.  
  
"Buzz off, bastard!" snapped Pietro.  
  
"Yo, heard you and that x-chick, Jean were at the movies together," said Todd.  
  
"Yeah, your point, flybreath?"  
  
"I wanna know why you there."  
  
"Give it a rest, you @$$@$%@@$#@$@$#%$#$@&**#$@$#$$#!$$$!??@@mudderf****in'  
  
toad" and with that, Pietro kicked Todd who was sent flying out a window, which shattered to pieces.  
  
"Oh crap," said Lance, "Mystic is going to be really, really, really, really, really, really, really  
  
pissed." Then Pietro punched Lance in the face and sent him flying through a brick wall.  
  
"Shit, now he's super strong?!" said Fred.  
  
"You betcha," said Pietro as he chucked Fred through the roof.  
  
"Next time I am in a bad mood, kick your own asses!" he called after them.  
  
Back at the X-mansion...  
  
Fred landed on the roof of the School for Gifted Youngsters. Naturally he made a hole and  
  
dropped through the roof. Rogue, who was back again to join ran screaming from the estate.  
  
"Ooo, pretty colors," said Fred.  
  
"Vuts his problem?" said Kurt.  
  
"I don't know, but I am going find out," said Xavier. After a couple minutes of mind reading he  
  
started to speak again.  
  
"I learned from his mind that Pietro beat up all his friends, and now his is trying to destroy the world again."  
  
Everyone gasped, and I mean everyone. Jean, Kitty and Scott came in when they heard Rogue  
  
screaming, Todd and Lance came through the wall, still traveling from Pietro's hits, Magneto walked out  
  
of the kitchen with muffins in his hands (don't ask, just read).  
  
"No, wait. He destroyed the globe in the den."  
  
"Oh," said everyone. Jean, Scott, and Kitty went back to the pool, Magneto went back into the  
  
kitchen, and Lance and Todd went back to being unconscious.  
  
__  
  
Hey sorry for all the short chapters! Stay with me! There will be longer chapters, I promise! 


	6. Chapter 5: Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own xmen: evolution.  
  
Anyway, back at the X-mansion, Scott and Jean were attempting to fix the roof, because Kitty was  
  
still psycho and looking for Scott. Storm helped until she had to go give rain to the desert.  
  
"Why don't you give rain to the rain forest?" asked Scott.  
  
"That a great idea!" said Storm, "Who needs rain in the desert anyway?" and then she left.  
  
Downstairs, Kurt and Bobby were trying to fix the globe. But it was to hot, so they teleported to  
  
Antarctica.  
  
Back on the roof...  
  
"Since we're done with this do you want to swim?" Jean asked Scott. Before he could answer,  
  
Kitty appeared and they all ran around on the roof until Kitty hit her head and asked, "Like, where am I?"  
  
and disappeared through the roof. Once again Jean asked her question and Scott agreed (of course). Just  
  
when Jean was about to take them down Xavier came to her telepathically.  
  
[Jean, stop fooling around! There is work to do!]  
  
So Jean got really mad and levitated them down to the ground. She told Scott what the professor had said,  
  
but Scott, feeling in a very strange, rebellious mood, said, "Screw it and they dove into the pool.  
  
Later that day, Scott and Jean were getting out of the pool to go to dinner, when they saw the  
  
professor. Xavier was so mad, that he gave them a lecture for an hour. Then Kurt came (back from  
  
Antarctica) and told the professor it was time for dinner, so the professor left the two stunned 'youngsters'  
  
behind.  
  
"That was very strange," said Jean.  
  
"I know," replied Scott. So they went to their rooms and changed. Five minutes later they walked  
  
down to the dining room and sat their respectful spots.  
  
"That is so cool!" said Kitty stupidly.  
  
"Never look into the sun!" said Xavier to Kitty. "Anyway, I have an announcement. There are  
  
going to be some changing of rooms."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"The new arrangements are in the main hallway."  
  
Everyone rushed out to see the arrangements. I am only going to tell you the first sheet of paper,  
  
because that's the only one that matters to you. It read:  
  
Room 1: Jean and Scott (no it's not what you think, sickos! Lol. Just kidding,  
  
about the sicko thing)  
  
Room 2: Kitty and Rogue (she finally got in without screaming and running away)  
  
Room 3: Evan and Bobby (ignore them, their not important0  
  
Room 4: Kurt and Wanda (don't ask)  
  
Room 5: Pietro and Pietro  
  
"What?!" screamed Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Evan, and Bobby.  
  
"Why is Wanda in my room?!" said Kurt.  
  
"Why is Pietro here period?!" said everyone else. They raced down to room five, where they saw  
  
Pietro decorating the room super fast (duh) with posters.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" shouted everyone.  
  
Instead of answering, he slammed the door in all of their faces.  
  
[Why are you here?] Jean asked Peitro telepathically.  
  
"Why do you have to bother me?!" Pietro shouted through the wall, "You know that Wanda is in  
  
Kurt's room, right? Why don't you asked her. @#$#!"  
  
Instead of moving, everyone just stood there, all were too stupefied to move.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!" said Pietro. So they all ran to room 4, but Wanda was in a trance, so  
  
they wouldn't get anything out of her. They all went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean awoke to find Scott's bed empty. She ran down to room five to find the walls bare and a  
  
neatly made bed.  
  
"Wasn't Pietro and Wanda here last night?" Jean asked Xavier.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then where are they now?"  
  
"At school, like you should be. It's 10 o'clock."  
  
"Oh no!" She raced to get ready. When she got to school, there were monkeys all over.  
  
"What the f***?!" She walked passed a teacher with monkey on top of him, trying to bite off his  
  
head.  
  
Scary isn't it? Mwwhahahahaha! Don't worry, I'm not proven to be evil, and this will make sense soon.  
  
Well... it might make sense. 


	7. Chapter 6: Monkeys!

Ya know, I'm getting sick of disclaimers. Y'all know that I don't own Xmen: Evolution  
  
Jean fought the monkeys until the bell rang for lunch. At lunch, she met Scott and asked,  
  
"Why the hell didn't you wake me up this morning?" but then he turned into a monkey!  
  
Jean started running until she ran into Pietro.  
  
"What? Why aren't you a monkey?" said Pietro  
  
"Why is everyone else a monkey?!" she half screamed.  
  
"Oh, because of my doom's day machine thingy," said Pietro, nonchalantly.  
  
"Your what?" screamed Jean.  
  
"God, your all so slow around that mansion! I thought you lived at a school," said  
  
Pietro.  
  
"Whatever, where is your machine?" said Jean.  
  
"In my room, duh! Oops! Shouldn't have said that"  
  
"Thanks!" said Jean as she raced toward the mansion.  
  
"You know you can't beat me there, right?" said Pietro, jogging backwards.  
  
"So? I just telepathically tell the Professor and-"  
  
"Oh sorry, he's a monkey too," said Pietro laughing, "Your beat, tooo bad!" And  
  
he raced off.  
  
Back at the mansion, the Xavier monkey was in his wheel chair, too stupid to  
  
figure out how to use it. Pietro ran passed him, into room five, pressed a button and he  
  
wall moved and he walked into the hole. In the room was a large machine.  
  
"Now how does this thing work again?" said Pietro, "I knew I should have asked  
  
Dad for the handbook! There are so many buttons! I can't remember which one is which.  
  
Damn my short attention span!" looking around at the many colored buttons, Pietro found  
  
a switch.  
  
"Ooo, a switch," and Pietro, who was attracted to shiny thing, flipped it. An alarm  
  
went off and out of no where Magneto showed up.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Umm, heh heh, well see, it's kind of a funny thing. I, umm, flipped that switch  
  
over there and the alarm went off and-"  
  
"Just great Pietro. Now we have to leave the planet!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get your sister and let's get out of here!"  
  
"But she's still in that trance thingy."  
  
"Just get HER!"  
  
Later at the spaceship Magneto rented was a tranced Wanda, a confused Pietro,  
  
and a hysterical Magneto. They blasted off. When they got to moon they saw a huge  
  
flash of light come from earth. So they went back down to see what happened. When  
  
they stepped out Pietro almost died laughing. Everyone at school had been turned into.... Hmm... I wonder what could have happened. I never realized how short these chapters  
  
were. I try to write longer ones, but there still might be a few short ones in the future. 


	8. Chapter 7: Kangaroos and Penguins

...Kangaroos and penguins.  
  
"Cool!" said Pietro.  
  
Wanda, who was now out of her trance, started to sing "Everybody's got a baby kangaroo, mine is  
  
pink, but yours is blue. Where'd everybody get the baby kangaroos?" from Veggie Tales (see what she had  
  
to go through in that asylum?).  
  
"I think you mean how did they get turned into kangaroos?" said Pietro.  
  
"Well its simple really," said Magneto, "You see, when Pietro flipped that switch it turned on the  
  
'emergency lottery'. This turns a wheel inside of the machine, which in our case, landed on the 'Kangaroos  
  
and Penguins' section."  
  
"Cool!" said Wanda and Pietro at the same time. Wanda jinxed Pietro and he now has a zipper  
  
over his mouth.  
  
"Uhh, stupid children!" said Magneto, "Come on back on the ship!"  
  
Back at the X-mansion, Jean (who had put a protective bubble around herself) was running around  
  
trying to round up all the monkeys, but the Rogue monkey ran away screaming. Well even though  
  
everyone was a monkey, they still had their powers. Scott was blowing up walls, Kitty was walking  
  
through the cages, and Kurt was teleporting out of them. The Xavier monkey (a civilized monkey) was  
  
telling Jean to put then in Pietro's room so they can terrorize it and blow it up (huh?). Then he told her to  
  
go to the moon and find Magneto.  
  
"I was sure I made the Metaldome somewhere around here!" said Magneto.  
  
Pietro, being especially hyper as usual, said  
  
"Whydon'tweusethecraterortheshiporawooddomeoramansionorahutornativemoonpeopl esorblahblahblahbla  
  
hblahblah  
  
One hour later...  
  
"blahblllllllllaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhblah! So sleepy must..." *BANG* Pietro hit the ground.  
  
"Well, I guess we should take him to that big metal dome over there," said Wanda to Magneto.  
  
"Of course, that was what I was thinking," said Magneto, "Or we could just leave him here, that'll be fine"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They left Pietro in the a crater to burn his energy...  
  
Meanwhile Jean was busy at the mansion getting ready for the party she was going to hold at the mansion.  
  
She was going to invite all the monkeys, kangaroos, and penguins that she knew from school. There were  
  
edible streamers, edible plates, and edible forks, so that the many animals would not choke on them.  
  
*ding dong, ding dong, dingdongdingdong, diiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggg * Jean ran to get the door.  
  
"Hi, I just got back from the moon and I am ready to pppaaaaaaaarrrrrrrttttttyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!"  
  
Noticing the box of streamers and plates, Pietro grabbed it, running really, really, fast and put up the  
  
decorations.  
  
"Peeeerrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffeeeeeecccccttttttt!" Pietro ran to Scott's room and grabbed the stereo. He  
  
then hooked it up and started dancing, and Jean joined in. Scott monkey got mad and tried to shoot Pietro,  
  
but Pietro dodged and kicked Scott monkey really hard through the wall and into the pool, where Scott  
  
monkey swam for 5 hours. Kangaroo Kitty hopped in and started to jump dance. Then she fell through the  
  
floor, in to the den and broke the globe again (See, it wasn't Pietro who broke it the first time, it was Kitty  
  
(Fred is stupid)).  
  
Later...  
  
Jean and Pietro were dancing when Magneto and the Acolytes showed up and took all the animals. Peitro  
  
told Jean of Magneto's plan and hide her in the pool. There, Jean saw swimming around in the pool.  
  
"Why aren't you a monkey?" she asked him.  
  
"Dunno, I guess water reverses the effect,"  
  
"Come on we have to go to the moon!"  
  
"What? Why do we have to go to the moon?"  
  
"We are going to the moon because that is where Magneto is, duh,"  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know that when I have been swimming for 5 hours?!" snapped Scott,  
  
"Don't blame me for – Mystique!  
  
"What are you doing here Mystique?" said Jean. Peitro was running around in a circle.  
  
"Oooooooo, dizzy," Pietro said.  
  
"Well," said Mystique, "I'm mad that Magneto came up with this plan first so I am here to ruin  
  
it!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"HI MYSTIQUE!" said Pietro, who had had a little too much "punch". Scott, who had finally  
  
climbed out of the pool walked up to Jean.  
  
"What were you doing with Pietro at the movie theater?"  
  
"Not now, Scott. We have to find a way to get to the moon," said Jean.  
  
"Answer me Jean," said the pissed off Scott.  
  
"It's not what you think, Scott-"  
  
Pietro, who had been running around them stopped and said, "Wait, you think me" pointing to himself,  
  
"and her" pointing to Jean, "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa" Pietro started to roll  
  
around on the ground, extremely fast, mind you, went up the side of the mansion and was shot up to the  
  
moon.  
  
"Well, that's one way," said Mystique. Some how, Jean, Scott and Mystique got to the moon.  
  
When they got there they saw Pietro still rolling around on the ground, laughing.  
  
"Come now, its not that funny!" said Scott.  
  
"Course not," said Pietro as he brushed himself off, "I wasn't laughing at you"  
  
"Then what was so funny," asked Jean.  
  
"Well, everyone on Earth is either a monkey, kangaroo, or penguin. We are up on the moon with  
  
no spacesuits and no oxygen and..." Pietro stopped, dropped his arms, and put a really stupid look on his  
  
face.  
  
"Oh no!" he screamed.  
  
"What?!" screamed back Jean and Scott.  
  
"My pink cabbage! It's gone! Darn those green spotted kids!"  
  
"What green spotted kids?" asked Mystique.  
  
"The ones on top of Jean's head! Get back here you little giraffes!" Pietro dove on Jean. After a  
  
long struggle, Jean finally got him off, with the help of Scott, of course.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!" shouted Scott.  
  
"Damn, they got away," said Pietro sadly, "But I'll catch them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Pietro ran around the moon a couple of times. After the 193rd time, he stopped and handed Jean and Scott  
  
some rocks.  
  
"Here, root beers to soothe your feet," and he ran off again,  
  
"What exactly did you put in that punch?" Scott asked Jean.  
  
"What punch?"  
  
" The punch at the party, that Pietro drank, and it made him crazy,"  
  
"I didn't put out any punch!"  
  
"Then how..." Scott was cut off because he just saw Pietro jump off the moon to read havoc on  
  
Earth. What misadventures await our heroes next? * creep music come on* Dunt dunt dunnnnnnnn!  
  
No characters are mine. 


	9. Chapter 8: Drunk People Hit Stuff First

Magneto and Wanda were laughing their heads off at Pietro because he had a little too much  
  
'moon juice' . Anyway...  
  
Jean and Scott were trying to find a way into Magneto's Metaldome. So Mystique turned into  
  
Pietro and got into the Metaldome.  
  
"So I guess I overreacted again?" said Scott (they were talking about the movie incident)  
  
"Yep," said Jean, "But right now we need to find another way to get into the Metaldome. Besides,  
  
you're cute *gasp* when you're angry." She ran off to find another entrance, which we all know is  
  
impossible.  
  
"Really?" said Scott following her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mystique, as Pietro, walked up to Magneto, like a drunken idiot, and asked, "What are we doing  
  
again?"  
  
"I am going to get rid of the human race. Notice how I have brought all the mutant monkeys,  
  
kangaroos, and penguins here so they won't die!"  
  
"But Mr. Daddy, guy, person," said Mystique, as Pietro, "So, they will die and we will go to Earth  
  
and blow up North America?"  
  
"Yes," said Magneto, looking like he was about to kill Pietro/ Mystique, "Then we will live-"  
  
"In CANADA?" shouted Mystique, "YEA!"  
  
"No you stupid child, we are going to live in Ireland,"  
  
"Oh... OK. IRELAND! YEA!!!!"  
  
"Go outside and run around," said Magneto.  
  
Outside of the Metaldome...  
  
"I wish I had a map of the moon," said Jean, "I never very good with directions"  
  
"Well, we could always be monkeys," said Scott, "What would you prefer; being lost or being a  
  
monkey?" Just then, Mystique, as Pietro, came up to them and changed back into her regular form and  
  
explained Magneto's plan.  
  
"Ireland?!" shouted Jean and Scott together.  
  
"We have to stop them!" said Scott.  
  
"Well, duh," said Jean, "Oh no! Hide!"  
  
"Why?" said Scott. Jean pulled him down under a rock and Mystique turned into a rock. Pietro,  
  
who was back from Earth, ran by and went into the Metaldome.  
  
"So what are we doing again?" he asked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I JUST TOLD YOU!" screamed Magneto.  
  
"No you didn't," Pietro yelled back.  
  
"Well, then who did I tell?" said Magneto.  
  
"I dunno," said Pietro, "Do you have any cats?"  
  
"No," said Wanda, "But we have dogs"  
  
"Good enough, " said Pietro. He grabbed all the dogs and jumped back down to Earth.  
  
In Russia...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! It's raining dogs.... and a kid!"  
  
"Yes, yes," said Pietro, "You will all bow down to the reality that is soup! Now all of you! Jump  
  
up and down like rocks!" So everyone in Russia jumped up and down.  
  
"No you baboons of France! Rocks don't jump!" so they all stopped jumping and ran away.  
  
In Germany...  
  
"Now everyone polka on top of mushrooms in the hot place in hell that you all will go to if you eat  
  
snails with meat sauce!" so the Germans polkaed on mushrooms in hell.  
  
In Chile...  
"OMG! I can not believe you guys can't hold your breath while running in place with pigs in your hair and bees in your nose!"  
  
In Norway...  
  
"Worshipping gnomes is good for the cats of Egypt. Now make more gnomes! I need my army  
  
by night fall!"  
  
In Usbeckastan...  
  
"Make more gnomes dammit! Fine if you won't make gnomes then blast that mountain into the  
  
shape of a bass clarinet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Back on the moon...  
  
"Where's my pink cabbage?" said Magneto.  
  
"So there was a pink cabbage?" said Jean (she and Scott had been captured by Magneto and  
  
Mystique ran away)  
  
"Yes, of course there was a pink cabbage, what color did you think it was; green?"  
  
"What do you need the cabbage for?" asked Scott.  
  
"Nothing really, but if I want to make a salad, I could use the cabbage. MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"So this is all over a pink cabbage?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I also need something from you," said Magneto evilly.  
  
"But what do you need with us?" said Scott.  
  
"Not you Cyclops, I need your girlfriend" A heat vision, or whatever Scott's eyes do, resistant  
  
cage dropped on Scott.  
  
"That should keep you comfy," said Magneto as he dragged Jean away.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" * gasp* shouted Scott after them.  
  
Some where in the Atlantic Ocean...  
  
"At last my army is complete!" said guess who?, "Today is a great day for rutabagas!" Pietro was  
  
talking to the world largest known army of lawn gnomes.  
  
Back on the moon...  
  
"What do you need me for?" asked Jean.  
  
"I need you to," Magneto paused, "I need you to move that plastic part into the machine."  
  
"What the hell?!" screamed Jean, "You made me go through all that trauma so I could move a  
  
piece of crappy plastic?!" Suddenly, Jean unlocked a hidden power within her. Too bad it was only the  
  
power to make duck out of thin air.  
  
"Eat my duck bills!" shouted Jean.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH! It's raining ducks.... and gnomes!"  
  
"Hey dad! Look what I found on Earth!" Pietro was chucking gnomes like crazy at his father,  
  
because he was still crazy.  
  
"OH, and I found the pink cabbage too! Dad... Dad? Are you OK?" Pietro had accidentally thrown the cabbage at Magneto's head and killed him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Pietro, "My allowance! Now I have to work!  
  
@#$#%^#$#$#@$%$#%##%#%#%#%#%#%#^#$@$#$@$@#@$%$#$%%#%#$#%$#@#@@@ (one  
  
hour later)@#%#$##$%@%$$@&@$&*@! OK, I feel better now."  
  
No characters are mine.  
  
OK, I know this didn't make a lot of sense, but quite frankly, its not supposed too. Yes, people I do realize  
  
that Magneto would never say 'comfy', I don't think Usbeckastan is a real country, and I don't know how  
  
Pietro got all those people to do that stupid stuff. Oh well, R&R! 


End file.
